


Void Jump

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Void brothers [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ooo, demise - Freeform, hermitcraft 6 - Freeform, i was like holy shit i can write for this, so basically i screamed when xisuma got the void jump dare in demise dares, so i did, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Xisuma gets the dare of jumping into the void and reaching a Y-level of -65. Just as he's about to complete his challenge, something occurs, and he sees someone he hasn't seen in what felt like ages. On the other hand, they were reunited in the most bizarre way, which was also one that got him scolded.





	1. What Kind of Idiot Jumps Into the Void?

_ Reach –65 in the void _

Those were the words written on the slip of paper that had been dispensed into  Xisuma’s hands.

Two people had already joined the dead team in the game of Demise, dying for the chance to win 50 diamonds were challenge in  Grian’s little minigame, “Demise Dares.” Each challenge could either win you 50 diamonds or cost you your life —as well as your chances in winning the game.  Xisuma decided to take a crack at it, and this was the challenge he had to complete.

Now, he wasn’t too keen on jumping straight into the pit of death in the End and trying to fly back out right before he started to die, but, according to  Grian —and Stress, who completed the challenge earlier—it was possible to do it without kicking the bucket. Besides, void was in his name.  Surely, he could do it, right?

Once he actually stood on the platform, staring down at the endless void below, he felt uneasy and nervous. Only a maniac would agree to do this. Well, you either had to be a maniac or someone who  _ really  _ needed those diamonds. Still, you had to be crazy enough to try this and risk your chances of winning in a game where you could win much more than just 50 diamonds if you were to win—which would be much better, considering you would just be winning back the 50 diamonds you paid to enter in the first place if you won a demise dare.

Xisuma wasn’t too desperate for those 50 diamonds, he just wanted to see if he could do it. Stress was able to do it, plus  Grian even said himself that he tested every dare and completed them without dying, so he could probably manage, right?  Regardless, he was already going to do it, so there was no going back now.

“ Xisuma ,”  Grian began, doing his typical and very-on-purpose butchering of the hermit’s name. “I dare you to jump into the void._ Go!_”

Taking a deep breath, rockets in hand and elytra deployed,  Xisuma brought up the coordinates on his helmet and stepped backwards off of the platform, allowing himself to fall off of it, head-first into the dark depths below. 

Paying close attention to the coordinates displayed on his helmet’s visor, he dove deeper and deeper into the void, watching as the Y-coordinates dropped. Eventually, he reached Y-level –65, meaning he could accelerate back up to the platform and out of the void, where Grian was waiting to take them back to the overworld. 

Unfortunately, the void had taken ahold of him before he could change his position and begin to fly back up. It began pulling him down, speeding up his rapid descendant into the dark pit of death. He could, of course, breath the air of the void, but it required a change in settings on his mask’s air filter, and he didn’t have time to adjust it, even if it only took the press of a button on the side of his helmet. He was already in the process of being suffocated by the void, which would soon start tearing him apart inside.

Besides, in this game, you had to accept death as it came, no matter how much you didn’t want to, and if he  _ did  _ change his filter, he would be cheating both death and the game. And he wasn’t one to cheat when it came to games, not even demise.

Xisuma tried to boost himself out of the void, but he was already too far in, and he was unable to break free from the void’s tight and painful grasp.  _ This is it, then. Game over,  _ he thought to himself, ready to give up. Deciding that it was useless to fight it anymore, the hermit allowed himself to continue falling, bracing himself for the pain that would soon follow.

He was just about to run out of oxygen and begin  feeling the void tear him apart when, all of a sudden, he felt a rush of air flow through his mask as a hand reached out and pressed a button on the side of his helmet, changing the setting on his filter.  Xisuma’s eyes widened as he regained the ability to breathe and felt someone catch him, steadying him and stopping his falling. 

“Woah there. What kind of fool goes jumping into the void like that? Come on, now,  Xisuma . I know it’s been a while, but I know you’re no idiot.”  Xisuma heard someone say, presumably the person who caught him.

But it wasn’t just any voice.

No, this one was familiar. In fact, it was a voice he hadn’t heard in what felt like ages. 

The hermit’s newly-regained breath caught in his throat as he glanced back and saw who it was.

_ “Ex...?” _


	2. Never Do Something So Stupid Again

The white-haired figure smiled as he helped Xisuma settle onto his feet. Once you got the hang of it, floating in the void was easy. 

“Now then, care to explain what the _ hell _ you were thinking, brother?” Ex growled, his expression changing halfway through his sentence, and Xisuma chuckled nervously. After the hermit hesitated to answer, Ex narrowed his eyes, his gaze practically piercing Xisuma’s soul. 

“I, er, was doing a demise dare. Grian set up a game where there’s a dead team and a living team, plus a minigame where people could put their life, and chance of winning the game, on the line for 50 diamonds and...” Xisuma began to explain, eventually deciding that it sounded absolutely ridiculous, and it wasn’t helping his case. Ex let out an exasperated sigh. “So you’re telling me you dove into the void and nearly died just to get _ diamonds _?” Xisuma nodded meekly, only adding to his brother’s annoyance. 

“Unbelievable. _ You _ are _absolutely_ _ unbelievable _ , X.” Ex said, facepalming. Xisuma glanced around, debating on whether or not he should say something else. On one hand, he was standing here with his brother, who he banished to the void, after he nearly died because he jumped _into_ said void like a moron. On the other hand, _ he was standing here with his brother, who he banished to the void, after he nearly died because he jumped **into** said void like a moron. _

Regardless, he was here with his brother, who he hadn’t seen in so long. He couldn’t just leave almost as soon as he ended up here, these being the only words they said to each other. He looked back at the white-haired figure, who was now pacing slightly, indistinctly and angrily grumbling to himself. 

_ “ _ Ex—” Xisuma began, before being cut off by his brother, who was now very close to his face with a _very_ angry expression. “Don’t you _ ever _ do something so _ stupid _ again, X.” Ex hissed. Xisuma shrank under his gaze, giving a tiny nod. Ex sighed once more as he backed up. “You should be able to boost yourself back out, now.” He said, turning away. As much as he loved his brother, this was just idiotic. His anger was really just concern that he didn't know how to convey in a different way.

“I’ve missed you, brother.” Xisuma said after a moment of hesitation.

Ex paused, taking a small glance back at the other, who seemingly refused to look at him. Sighing, he turned back around and approached the hermit. Xisuma glanced at him before looking away again, nervous as to how he would react. Maybe he would yell at him for saying that after banning him and being the reason he was stuck in this dark nothingness in the first place. Maybe he would get mad and react in a much more violent way than just yelling or scolding him. 

But no, Ex did none of that. Instead, when he approached his brother;

He hugged him. 

He hugged him tighter than he ever has before, nearly crushing the other’s ribs, but he made sure not to hug him _ that _hard. 

Xisuma froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around his brother, with only slightly less force put into the embrace. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Ex whispered, though it sounded like the words came out a bit more choked. Xisuma felt a couple droplets on his shoulder as he patted his brother’s back. “I’m sorry I sent you here. I'm sorry I threw you away like this.” The hermit told him, keeping his voice quiet. He felt the pangs of guilt in his chest as he heard the small sniffles of his now-crying brother, thinking about how much he missed him, which he really did. _ A lot. _

_ “ _It’s...it’s not your fault, X. I was the one who pulled all that shit and got myself thrown in here.” Ex replied through his few tears, moving back to wipe them from his eyes. He averted his gaze before Xisuma placed a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“I’ll bring you back, alright? It might not be today or tomorrow, maybe not for a while, but I promise—I’ll bring you back. I can’t just leave you here. You’ve changed, and it was a good change. It’s not fair to make you stay down here. Okay?” The hermit told him, wiping a few of the tears that remained. Ex stared at him before giving a small sigh, placing his hand over the other’s. “Okay.” He replied quietly, and Xisuma smiled. 

Just then, a small chat message popped up on Xisuma’s visor. 

_ Grian _ _ : _ _ Xisuma _ _ ? Are you okay? What happened? _

“Oh...I forgot that Grian was up there. He’s probably still waiting.” Xisuma grimaced, glancing upwards. Ex removed his brother’s hand, gently holding it between his own for a moment. “Go. Best not to keep him waiting.” He urged, releasing the hermit’s hand and patting his shoulder. Xisuma nodded, turning around and grabbing his rockets. He glanced back at his brother, who smiled at him. 

“I’ll see you again, I promise.” Xisuma told him. Ex nodded, taking his word for it. “I love you, brother.” He added. 

“I love you, too.” Xisuma smiled. He then sighed and shifted his gaze upwards. Taking one final glance behind him, he took a deep breath, deployed his elytra, and began flying back up, boosting himself with the rockets. 

* * *

After a few moments of flying upwards, he passed the floating island of end stone and endermen, along with the platform extending from it, where his hermit companion was waiting anxiously. Flying over, Xisuma landed on the platform, quickly changing his oxygen masks setting back. 

“What happened, X? You had me worried, that took much longer than it should have!” Grian yelled in alarm. Xisuma glanced down at the void again. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck before shaking his head. “Come on, let’s just go back home.” 

Once the two were back on the surface, they made their way back over to Hermitland. Grian tossed Xisuma 50 diamonds after the hermit gathered his items back up. “Technically, you _ did _complete the challenge, so you still get the reward. Wanna do another challenge, or no?” Grian told him.

Xisuma glanced over at the board for demise. The two hermits who previously completed challenges now had their player heads displayed on the side for the dead team. Taking that and his brother’s scolding into consideration, the hermit shook his head. “I think I’ll leave it at that.” 

Then, as he was leaving, he smiled to himself. “Besides, Ex will be pretty sore if he sees me do something stupid for diamonds again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go it's done enjoy JUFNKJGN  
Idk man idk what to say but I enjoyed writing this

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
YEAH  
I saw Xisuma was doing the demise dares in Grian's latest episode and I was like oh shit what if he gets the void jump one wait then he did and i was like FJGZJF HOLD ON HOLD ON I CAN WRITE FOR THIS AAAAAAA  
So I did lol  
In two chapters for an effect that isn't quite suspense but it's enough to make you screech just a lil bit i suppose


End file.
